Castlevania: Bloodlust
by Daryl Falchion
Summary: A Castlevania fanfic based off the movie VHD: Bloodlust. Alucard is hired to reclaim a kidnapped girl from the clutches of a vampire. However, things aren't as they seem and the dhampire is thrust into an adventure that'll test both body and soul.
1. Introduction

Castlevania:

**Bloodlust**

By Daryl Falchion

_The night of the full moon breaks my barriers...Deep in the night of the twinkling stars...I would gladly devour you...can you sense my desire...I am the hunter of the moon until the morning awakens...(Das Tier in Mier)_

_The Enlightened's Lost Tome of Wisdom (Vol. 20, pg. 1001): Desire—Desire is like a flame; it can sustain life but it can also destroy. It blinds the senses to all of what's around it and can be the very end to the thing that it sought to bring to existence..._


	2. Scene 1

Scene 1

He crushed the letter in his hand.

Sun hammered down from the heavens but the ebony-clad figure urged his like-colored steed onward. The hooves clomped hard upon the broken stones walkway sounding like thunder hurled down by angry gods and cut into the stillness and the silence of the courtyard.

False stillness and false silence. A normal man would have never spotted the dozen or so snipers hidden amid the parapets of the shelled out church. But he was anything other than normal and the men with the bows knew it and trained them on his heart, his head and anything that might halt him.

Pulling his horse to a stop just before the entrance to the church the rider dismounted, his long golden tresses reflecting the sunlight. He moved with a grace that bespoke of something supernatural. Inside the ruined building stood a single well-dressed man, his clothes speaking volumes of his wealth. It was desperation that kept him rooted to the spot as the rider approached—any who faced this man and knew his identity would be falling to their knees in terror and it was only that desperation kept him from that.

"You...Read my letter?"

A gloved hand opened and the letter drifted to the rubble silently.

"Ah. And...did you consider my proposal? I chose you because I choose the best."

The flattery made no mark upon the fine marble skin of the rider. He inclined his head as if studying prey then the champagne-colored eyes panned the parapets. No a single soul missed his gaze. They were transfixed as if under a spell. That gaze then returned to the man on the ground.

"Why did you ask for me?" a cool voice intoned.

"Because you are the very best..."

A perfunctory wave of a hand. "Save it for those that care. I want to know why your messenger awoke me and what the letter entails."

A gulp. "May name is Lord Benardis and as I said in that letter I need your help in rescuing my sister." He sighed, glad to have that out. "Listen, you can have the entire estate for her safe return if that suits you. She's all the family I have left..."

"I care not for your money or for your cause."

"But..."

The rider in black half-turned and added with disinterest. "Seek out the Belmonts." That inhuman voice reverberated off the hollowed walls. "They might be able to help you if she is not yet lost." The hem of his cloak swept along the stones. It was apparent he considered the discourse at an end but Lord Benardis had other plans.

"No—wait—she was...she was abducted by a vampire!"

As a snapshot in time, the man froze. He did not turn around, instead softly uttering, "...Go on."

"Three nights ago Amber was taken into a carriage and that carriage, witnesses told me, was driven by a vampire." 

Since the figure did not face Lord Benardis, his expression could not be seen but the way his shoulders stiffened spoke volumes for his interest and the lord pressed his advantage, sensing a crack in the man's emotionless exterior. "They didn't know who the vampire was but they told me they were certain of it."

"And how do you know it was a vampire?" There was a slight edge to the immaculate voice.

"Because..." The lord's eyes flew up to the hidden snipers, fearfully. If the rider could detect them so easily he could probably disarm or kill them with the same lack of effort. His next words fluttered out hesitantly, "...he was like you."

Sunlight haloed the rider like a pillar of light as he slowly turned around. There was a flicker of distress in those ethereal eyes. "He was a vampire then..." Without another word he hurried from the ruined church, heading straight for his horse.

"Wait...what about my sister?!"

In a single bound the black-clad figure mounted. "It may be too late for your sister. He may have already turned her. There's no going back then."

Tears shined in Lord Benardis's eyes "Then do what you must."

A shadow passed over the rider's face. Then with a sharp tug on the reins and the horse took him far, far away until his form blended in with the earth and sky. Still, the snipers kept their bows taunt until many more moments after his image faded from view.


	3. Scene 2

Scene 2

Like an extension of his will the blade danced out again, the silvery arc left in its wake a flash of death. He twisted his wrist slightly, driving his blade deeper into the ford of zombies. His horse reared and he sent it galloping, crushing the bodies beneath a mass of gore and blood. A Master of Familiars, the half-breed selected among his companions and brought forth his demon, the most reliable and vicious of them, though he tended to complain a lot, which he did while he drove his spear through torn bodies. Alucard paid it no heed. They made short work of them and continued on their journey.

As he galloped his steed past the gory field the demon familiar danced off his shoulder, purple wings taking it high in the sky. He scouted ahead, gremlin-like eyes peering into the dusty world beyond. Alucard and his six familiars had travelled now for several weeks, trying to keep the carriage in their line of sight, yet never having the resources to manage to do so. Whoever this vampire noble was he certainly had the capacity to evade the expert hunting skills of the most famous hunter in all the land.

The demon fluttered back, his pudgy face growing eager. "Master, there are more. They lay in wait for you."

Alucard's sword flashed upwards, catching the moonlight. "Then let's not leave our guests unattended, shall we?"

Again, his sword danced to the tune of death, delivering that sentence to those that had skipped along the line of unlife. As he worked, his mind scattered like the blood, transversing back to his discourse with Lord Bernadis. He had taken the quest, not out of nobleness or fortune but to learn of who of vampire blood stalked the lands of Transylvania again. He didn't even consider his father for he was not to return for a hundred years. But if not him, then who? His vampire kin were almost slain to a man...

Fortunately, with skill such as his the half-breed's sword still found the bodies and his shield still deflected them, too. As one flung itself at his head, Alucard threw out his sword and cleanly sliced it in two, spreading the indescrible guts on its fellows. They came despite it but after the half-breed put his mind to the task fully they quickly found out why he was the most impressive and expensive hunter in the land. The result was always the same. They perished, finding true death with the swing of his swordarm.

"Anything else out there?" he asked while pushing back his golden locks and it splashed over his cloak, the color of midnight stilled. It was not so unlike him, half light, half dark. "Are we gaining on the carriage or falling further behind?" Whatever the case was with the vampire and his maiden-prisoner Alucard wanted to make as swift work of this as with the zombies so he could return to his slumber, the one thing that brought his soul any peace.

The demon set out to the task assigned him, diving high into the sky and scanning the terrian. He cocked his head quizzically for a few minutes then with a squeal he hurried back to his master, his face again anxious. "I'm afraid the carriage is drawing ever farther away..."

"Then we must be quick to cut if off-"

"Master, there are two humans up ahead."

This was unexpected. The vampire would likely have slain any in his path...or would he? Perhaps Bernadis had taken some advice, at least to hire someone else. But then a meeting with the Belmonts would be the last people he longed to see, especially a certain married-in Belmont...Alucard shook his head, that fountain of golden hair flowing backwards. He could not let anything or anyone stand in the way of his mission. Chuckling his tongue, the half-breed hunter sent his steed furiously up the hill. As she moved, they blended into the night sky with her black coat and his ebony cloak such that it became impossible to tell where the hunter and horse ended and the sky began.

As he travelled so did his thoughts. A vampire. A stolen maiden. Kill the vampire. Retrieve the maiden. Simple enough quest. Yet his half-blood sense scented trouble as if somehow he knew this vampire and that brought with familarity and forbodding. No matter. They all died the same way--either by sword or by stake through their beatless hearts.

Something drew close...

Very close.

Close enough to smell the stench.

Close enough to hear the whizzing.

Close enough...for his hand to dart out like independent of his body and ensare the object a scant inche from his marble face. His golden eyes narrowed as they took in a cross. Burning. In his hand. Yet not burning his hand. Alucard had no fear of crosses, being of half-blood and too high of vampire standing for it to affect him gravely. As he had clutched the item the horse crested the hill, rearing at the sudden movement he made. His cloak flew up as the wings of a bat briefly concealing the lower half the moon. As his horse dropped to all fours and his cloak settled, Alucard crumpled the cross to dust in his hand and dramatically blew the bits away.

A clap. From down the other side of the hill. His gaze shifted from his hand to the two below, a man and a woman, hunters both. He could see that from their attire, the hooks for stakes they bore, the sraps for whips they now carried in their hands, and crosses, always crosses both real ones and ones sewn into their leather. And he knew them, if only in passing, yet that passing did not go without notice, particularly for the woman. The demon fluttered down to his shoulder, little tongue darting out in boredom.

The man was waving his finger. "I should have known that was you. Nice catch, by the way. If anyone could do that with a flair, I'd imagine it would be you. So, tell me, how you've been?" There was no response other than the horse stamping its foot and the wind picking up Alucard's cloak. "Ah, talkative as ever. Well, I know only one reason that would have you leave the comfort of your coffin--vampires. So if we're after the same bloodsucker why don't we do it together?"

Again, nothing. Alucard's expression had not changed, half highlighted by the stunning moonlight, half left in shadow the midnight skies.

It was the woman who spoke next, her green eyes glittering hopefully. Yes, he knew her well, too well perhaps. Her face brought swift pain to the dhampire, but he smothered it beneath an icy exterior even as she uttered softly, "Adrian?"

"Alucard."

And with that he was off, vanishing beyond the pale moon making them all wonder if they had not dreamt the mysterious meeting with the dhampire.


	4. Scene 3

Scene 3

Today the sun was as deadly as it was beautiful and it was very beautitful indeed.

More beautiful still was the dark-cloaked rider who sped his steed across the dust-filled desert, his hair brighter than the flash of sunlight on his sword. Nothing detered the young man, not the sultering heat, not the endless trek, not even the yapping of his demon familiar. A dhampire has no love of sun, in fact, as part and parcel of their vampiric heritage it can be lethal in massive doses which his familiar constantly reminded him of. The demon also wasn't a fan of the sun, living most of his life underground in the cool subterrian of the main watervein in Castlevania. But where his master goes so he must, though he did so with many a complaint.

"Do I need to remind you of a little something called Sunstroke? You're due for another nasty bout of it and going around in this--"

"Quiet." The dhampire's voice didn't raise his voice.

The familiar fluttered off his shoulder and circled anxiously. His master had become erratically restless and driven them on a pace that could give a healthy man a heartattack. No matter how many times he'd endeavoured to slow Alucard the man would have none of it. "Listen, I know you don't care but becoming a piece of beef jerky isn't a life-long ambition of mine--"

"Don't worry."

"I hate it when you say that," grumbled the demon.

Alucard knew the familiar wasn't worrying for nothing. He was well aware that the sun could seriously harm or even kill him but to find an alternative route would mean giving the carriage even more of a lead on them and he could not afford that, not especially with Maria and Richter shadowing him. They wouldn't likely let the desert force them to look elsewhere for terrian to trek. He could not allow them to get involved. The dhampire didn't know why but this mission had become important to him and not for fame or for fortune. He had both and cared for neither. But another of his kin was a matter of grave concern. He would not halt until the vampire died by his blade.

Then, suddenly a sense of danger flittered across his keen senses and he had the horse stop.

"Master?" the demon asked, hope tinged in his voice.

His voice the perfect constrast in iciness to the heat, Alucard uttered, "Look ahead and tell me what's there."

Hauling out his spear the familiar flew off to do as asked. He was but two minutes before soaring back in a panic.

"Skeletal dragons, master, dozens of them!" His beedy little eyes went wide. "There's no way to avoid them. We must go back--wait, master, what are you doing?!"

The demon was a fierce fighter, gleeful to stick his spear into flesh and kill in the name of his master. He'd served with Alucard ever since the master had found him trapped in Castlevania. He rarely backed away from a fight unless he knew he was out-matched. Now was one such time. Yet Demon was startled to see the dhampire urge his horse forward, toward the numerous monsters.

"W-wait!"

The horse's stride stretched to a gallop.

"Master!"

Seconds before the first Skeletal dragon could snap at the horse and rider Alucard skillfully made the horse leap, dust flying up as they did. The black cloak blotted out the mid-afternoon sun from monsters below. They came down neatly between another set of Skeletal dragons right after they clamped down their jaws. Again their mouths opened to go after Alucard. Demon squealed in worry, keeping himself at a safe distance above, tracking them. It was unwarranted as the dhampire had his horse jump again, right over a set of three of them. Timing was the difference between life and death and the hunter had the timing down to a science as he gauged the opening and closing of the monsters' mouths so he could proceed. Right as another of the dragon's jaws snapped up they were airborne again.

Again they landed safely, in equidistance of another set of the monsters. Another kick-off and they were in the air again. Such horsemanship was not of this world. Again and again the teeth nearly nipped him and his horse and again and again neither of them felt the tinest touch.

Ten minutes has passed and they were safely on the other side of the batch of monsters, untouched in the least. Alucard waited for his demon to catch up and then set off for a nearby forest without a word. Demon however, was full of plenty of them.

"Did you ever hear of the expression 'too close for comfort'?" There was a pause to allow the dhampire to respond. He did not. "Well, that was damn uncomfortable."

The complaints continued all the way into the cool shadow of the forest.


	5. Scene 4

Scene 4

Like one of the many trees behind him, Alucard stood stock still, the wind picking up his hair and cloak dramatically. The sun dipped low over the horizon and the significance of that did not escape the dhampire, bringing him to full awareness of the danger should the night conquer the day while he had yet to complete his mission. Yet, unfortunately, his quary was safely sequestered in the edifice before him, a near-invisible castle known to those as a...

"A Resting House? I didn't know anybody had those anymore. He must be in there!" came the familiar's voice.

That thought had occured to him as well. So had the knowledge that this felt all too easy. There had to be some sort of defense mechanism to the building, something to keep hunters such as himself away. Though the way it blended in was almost immaculate one of his noble blood could detect the lines where the buidling came in contact with the orange-red sky. There was no door the dhampire saw. Taking a single step forward Alucard quickly found out why the stronghold was unguarded.

As white as the outer eye a bolt of lightning blasted not three inches from his position, smoke rising from the blackened earth.

The smell of ozone irritated the dhampire's nose. He wrinkled it briefly and then surveyed the land around. He had to be a vampire of some import to have mastered the castle and enter it. Alucard, however, was no normal half-blood either. From out of the folds of his volumious ebony cloak he withdrew a bag of knvies. With the same impeccable timing as when he artfully dodged the bone dragons he took a step toward the castle while tossing out a knife. Demon followed close behind. A bolt burned into the soil close enough for him to get a whiff of the scorched grass. He continued on, letting the knvies direct the flow of the lightning, keeping the deadly electricity from torching him to a crisp.

He made not one wrong step. His hair wasn't even singed.

With a gloved hand, Alucard directed his familiar to use his heightened senses to detect the lifeforce within. "How many are there?"

The demon was still a few moments and when he came back he confirmed what the dhampire had already surmised. "Two. A man...and a woman."

His eyes as steely as golden coins Alucard murmured, "Look for an exit door."

Demon flew about the perimeter of the building, peaking and prodding and poking around. His little body was reflected in the mirror-like surface of the Resting House. Alucard heard his mutterings of "...no door here...nope, no door...no, not here..." and the tapping of his spear on the wall. The familiar was apt at discovering concealed doors. He'd been of an incalucable assistance in Castlevania with her myraid hallways that lead nowhere and the rooms that changed with the wind.

And still the night surrendered more to the approaching dawn, the sun dipping behind the mountains...

Alucard stiffened ever so slightly as he picked up the sound of hoofbeats and the smell of a human rider. His hand arched up for the heirloom longsword gifted to him by his mother. His eyes shifted to take in what his ears and nose spoke of: a horse and rider coming at the Resting House at full gallop. His brow knit briefly as he recognized who it was.

Maria.

As twisted timing would have it a dimensional portal opened on the building far, far away from Demon. Like a pool of darkness a huge black carriage exited from the opening. The horses' eyes were as bright as flames and their coats matched the ebony curtains of the vehicle. Something fluttered in the dhampire's mind about the dark-cloaked, silver-haired man driving the carriage...

"Door! Door!" Demon shouted belatedly.

It was one shock after another but Alucard took it all in like staring into a coffee cup. His expression was placid as Maria turned her steed in the direction of the speeding carriage. Demon however reacted with a howled, "She's out of her mind!"

"Die, monster, you don't belong in this world!" shrieked the golden-haired huntress as she hurled out her whip.

The ferocity of which her attack was so brutually repelled surprised even Alucard. A cape flared out and the leather rebounded, striking the woman in the chest. It was like a shockwave had hit, sending both her and her horse tumbling to the grass. Maria groaned and tried to rise but failed, crumpling. Her horse managed to get up but remained by its master, nuzzling her and whining when she didn't respond.

A flicker of sympathy shadowed the dhampire's face. Then his hunter's instinct took over, consuming him in the desire to slay the vampire. Within moments Alucard leapt onto his horse's back and sent her after the fleeing carriage. He could never hope to outpace four horses with his one but if the dhampire could just get within jumping distance so he could board...

The opportunity came as the carriage went under a tunnel. It slowed almost inperceptively but he was not one for wasting a chance. Cape bellowing out like the night's true shadows the half-blood sprang from his galloping horse onto the carriage roof. He landed lightly with a thud, dropping to his hands and knees. The wind stung his face like a lashing whip. As he rose so too did the driver. Even before the man titled his head and peered at the interloper who appeared Alucard felt every drop of his blood freeze.

That was the face of his father.

The high cheekbones, the pale skin like bleached bones, the dark eyes like pits of hell...everything. There was no mistaking the man, the one that gave him life. Alucard's face, for the most part, remained impassive, but inside his thoughts swirled as his beautiful golden hair.

"I'm here for the young woman." His words fell as soft as falling feathers, barely heard amid the creak of the wheels and the thud of horses' hurried path.

"I wouldn't recommend it...Alucard!" So the recognition was on both sides. "Taking on a vampire at night is a mission for morons or fools--which are you!?"

Alucard's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, like the tilt of a gold coin. Father and son observed each other as the carriage continued its track through the barely-lit tunnel. Alucard, unable to contain his...what anger, grief, killing lust?...rushed forward, blade shining like a bolt of lightning as he swung it at his father. His sword met empty air as the vampire ducked. Again the half-blood made a try for the full-blood's face. Suddenly a sword rose up to meet Alucard's. They clashed. It was a test of strength as each sought to make the other release.

"She's here of her own will." The vampire growled deep in his throat. "So unless you changed professons since we last met--and it's been a while, hasn't it?--I suggest you save your sorry ass and leave us to travel in peace."

Though strained as he struggled to keep his sword up, Alucard spoke plainly. "I would if I could believe you but your reputation is less than impeccable under the circumstances.You kidnapped the girl."

A cape flew up as it did before and the sword danced off. A flash of sparks fluttered like falling stars. Unlike with Maria the dhampire did not collaspe, but recoiled slightly and turned the repelling as a way for momentum. Ducking a flash of steel nails he darted in again to take strike at the vampire's head. His father had over-extended himself in the counterattack and could not hope to shield himself in time. Yet then something strange happened.

"Dracula!"

The sword dipped, his eyes widened, lips parted.

The instant his attention was drawn away was but a heartbeat but it was long enough for Dracula to smack his son with the hard-as-a-shield cape. Unable to catch himself Alucard flew off the roof, his hand barely kept hold of the sword. It was a testament to his skill that the dhampire landed on two knees and a hand, uninjuired but for his pride.

At that moment Demon caught up to him, circling his master anxiously. "What happened?"

"She called out his name. It might be true, what he said." His mind continued to spin maddenly as the wheels of the departed carriage. His father. The kidnapper. His father, still living. What horrible circumstances had occured to bring the vampire king back and put him in the path of his patricidual son?

"No..." The familiar landed on his shoulder, tutting. "She's young. She can't know what who he is...not yet."

After the last of the dust settled to earth from where the carriage had gone Alucard stood and made the long track back out the opposite end of the tunnel. No matter how far the dhampire walked he wasn't unable to shake the sight of his father from his tumulous mind...nor the familiar voice of the woman.


	6. Scene 5

Scene 5

His horse waited for him patiently as Alucard mounted. Scanning the forest his eyes fell upon Maria groaning on the grass, her own horse hovering. His familiar floated over to her, poking her inelegantly (but without harm) with his spear. She swatted it away weakly. A part of him longed to flee to keep this uncomplicated. Richter couldn't be far, after all.

But what if he wasn't...

"She's bleeding pretty badly...what a shame...to waste all that good blood!" Demon cackled. He abandoned his little game of poking and drew near his master, beedy little eyes flashing. When the dhampire didn't respond but instead turned his steed away the familiar continued in his taunting relish, "Come on, I know you're tempted..."

"M--mother."

The dhampire pulled the horse short, cocking an ear. His thoughts drifted to what his own mother would do in a situation such as this. She said "do them no harm" and walking away certainly wasn't causing harm but he also knew he wasn't doing his mother's memory honor by leaving when he was needed. She wouldn't hesiste; already her soft hands would be reaching out to help.

With an almost inperceptible tug and the half-blood guided the horse back to Maria. Demon choked on his teasing and said, startled, "Hey--hey, no, master, I was just joking. We got work to do!"

Alucard paid no heed, hopping off his horse once it was parallel to the woman. Her horse neighed nervously but with a simple touch of his hand and she settled. Then the half-blood dropped to a knee and took a look at the wounds. They didn't appear life-threatening as of now, but left to their own devices, they just might be. His hands tested for broken bones but found none. Sighing softly, Alucard adjusted her body so he could access her most serious wound--a deep gash across her chest, one bisecting her breasts. Blood as red as melted roses spilled onto his hands and inside something stirred.

Blood...Sweet as drops of heaven, a high stronger than the most addictive intoxicants.

But the dhampire fought it down and shook his hands clean...mostly.

Rising back to his feet, Alucard fished among his pouches and bags for some ointments and bandages. Meanwhile his familiar fluttered around in distress. "Master, what are you doing? She's the competition, you know?"

"Quiet." That was all that was said; all that needed to be said.

Lifting Maria's body into his powerful arms the dhampire hesistated just a breath's time before tearing down her shirt. Working methodically while neither taking a peek at the curveous breasts nor avoiding them if doing so disadvantaged him any way in his task Alucard bound the wound. With a gloved hand he pressed against the bandages, stanching the lifeflow. A few trickles of crimson stained the bandages but the flow of life went no further.

Unfortunately the shirt was hopelessly torn. There was no way to button it up again without repairing the rips he made and the dhampire had neither the tools nor the time to make that happen. Alucard did the best he could to pull the ruined garment together. At least the bandages kept her decent. For ten minutes or so Alucard held her as she mumbled half-lucid. Then he heard the sounds of another horse.

"Richter..." he murmured, laying Maria down to the grass, arranging her as comfortably as he could. His duty was done. He owed the huntress no more than that and her brother-in-law would be along very shortly.

As luck would have it, just as the dhampire finished adjusting the tears, Maria awoke. Her long lovely lashes fluttered open. He stood. The huntress gasped at his beautiful profile stark against the backdrop of midnight skies. Then she lowered her gaze to her front to see the ripped bodice and the bandages around her breasts. Her green eyes flashed.

"Hey, what did you do?"

Alucard remounted and took hold of the reins. "I bound your wounds and stopped your bleeding. That's it."

"You think you can walk in and out of the life of whoever you please don't you...Alucard?" The pout of her pinkish lives became more pronounced with each sharp word. She was a comical display, wounded as she was, yet still giving him quite the earful. Even Demon seemed surprised, and the familiar was also acquainted with her strong personality.

As she ranted on Alucard stared at her lovely face, contorted as it was by righteous indignation shaped in the form of a fierce scowl. He well knew her anger and its source--him. Not a word that crossed her lips didn't hold the ring of truth, like the metallic sound of a bright, shiny new sword full of promise and danger.

Yet, though the huntress made many a good point, the dhampire could ill-afford to tarry. Richter would be along shortly and considering Maria's state of undress and the crimson stain upon her cheeks, Alucard decided he didn't want to know the brother-in-law's reaction. He couldn't have much enjoyed the half-blood's sudden departure from their lives all those years ago...

In a single fluid movement and he was upon his horse. Making a throaty sound, he urged her around, steering it back towards the forest. The dhampire halted it a moment and then threw back his head, hair swirling back like molten gold. Her face was still hard as a rock, but in it was still the cracks that he'd rent, the cracks that he'd left in her hopeful soul, a hope never to be fufilled.

"You should get some rest."

That face twisted, amused more than angry. "You know I can handle myself. I did well for myself in Castlevania."

That much was true. Her haughtiness now mirrored her haughtiness then as the first moment he laid eyes on that sunshine-haired figure, framed by a backdrop of a huge ancient clock. Desperate for his approval, for his appreciation, for his...

Alucard shook his head. "Yet who came to your aide after the vampire worked a number over you?" Demon came to rest on his shoulder, spear catching the moonlight upon its bloody steel.

Those eyes flashed again, truly angry now, not with the cutsy red-faced-ness she was earlier. "Hey, now---ugh!" Clearly the pain was more than she could bear, catching up to her in her furious extertions. Maria lay back down, moaning, miserable in her invalidness, cursing his words that now were the bringer of truths.

Half-chuckling to himself, the half-blood urged his mount away, away from that lovely little huntress and all the memories she stirred in him.


	7. Scene 6

Scene 6

Like the tolls of bells upon a tower high came the clomps upon the cobblestone street. T'was the only sound in the courtyard, that of the horse and its silent rider. The wind picked up the rider's hair, as fine threads of golden gossamar, and partially obscured his view as his eyes drifted up toward the temple, face shadowed by a wide-brimmed hat.

"Why are we here?" Demon inquired. He was anxious. Unusually anxious. "There must be another way."

His voice as cold as the wind, Alucard said, "There is no other way."

It was a marble marvel, full of ebony pillars and scupulted statues. Moonlight flashed along the massive stone steps leading up to the double doors. Numerous monsters hung around the glassless windows and cracks like cavaties in blackened teeth. The eye could not count them all and neither could the dhampire.

Glancing around, Alucard then urged his mount on over the steps, which, under his skillful hand, she did gracefully. He halted her before the doors, and Demon perched on his shoulder as the half-blood said, without an ounce of fear in his voice, "My name is Alucard. I have business within."

As if the sound of a great mountain tearing apart, the doors spilt open. The starlight slid in ever so slightly, seemingly afraid of the darkness inside. The smell of death and decay irritated the dhampire's nose, but he clucked his tongue, and the horse was through the doorway. Having lived in Castlevania for the majority of his childhood, Alucard had long been accustomed to the smell.

He did not need to look down to know what the crunching sound beneath the horse's hooves was.

It was utterly dark as a tomb, barely lit by the feeble starlight and nothing else. With a bang and the doors shut behind him. He didn't so much as bat an eye. Suddenly a thousand colored lamps lit up, momentarily blinding Alucard. He did not start even as his golden-eyed gaze took in what surrounded him.

Zombies. Skeletons. Wights and wraiths. Demons and dragons. Every manner of vicious, vile and unnatural creatures encircled him. The dhampire was a legend of a man, skill unsurpassed by anyone or anything in this land. But even the most talented of hunters (which he was) cannot prevail against a number of foes such as this.

His horse neighed nervously and Demon cast his eyes about. Still Alucard's sword did not depart its sheath. Demon jumped off as Alucard dismounted and then arms crossed impassionately.

"I see you had the decency not to draw your weapon. That is very considerate of you, very considerate indeed!"

The half-blood stiffened slightly. He knew that voice.

Stepping out of the many myraid shadows, Shaft stood before him. The dark priest was a good two feet shorter than the dhampire but that diminished the smirk about his face none at all. Expensive and expansive multi-colored robes hung around his frail fame. Still garbbed in that clergy cloth, though he'd long since passed their jursidication or concern.

Tilting his head ever so slightly, hat's shadow concealing his eyes, Alucard glimsped the ebony carriage in the hallway beyond, waiting in the wings of rotted curtains. Two creatures that were familiar to him were sitting on the roof. One was a mess of bones, wrapped in ruined robes, bearing a scythe. The other was sinfully-beautiful in a spiked corset that did nothing to cover the luscious breasts, her wings curled in.

Death and the Succubus.

His father was taking no chances in protecting his stolen maiden.

Whoever she was.

When the dhampire turned his gaze back to Shaft he noted the old priest staring intently at him. Alucard gave no outward sign of ill-ease. "I have questions. I will have my answers and then I will leave." Not waiting for an answer, his wind-chilled volice lifted even to the dark rafters. "First, I will have you tell me--did you bring my father back into the world? Second, I will have you relinquish the carriage to me immediately."

Hacking, phelm-filled laughter cut through the temple. "You always were a demanding one, Master Alucard." Sarcasm fairly bled through the tone. "You know you make me laugh. Bring your father back? No, it was not I. As for giving him up..."

More laughter. Darker this time. "I have served the Master for about eighty years and I don't think I'll be changing my robes anytime soon...although if I were to do it for anyone I would for you."

Shaft shifted that mess of robes so that he could stare up at the dhampire, a disturbing twinkle in his eyes. "I have seen many a dhampire but the likes of you I haven't seen ever. That beauty....that strength...Does it disgust you to have an old man such as me admire you so?"

A bony hand reached out toward Alucard's chest. One swift movement and he batted the hand away, unblinking.

"Who brought my father back?" The dhampire didn't move as his familiar rested on his shoulder.

Again, that biting laughter. He ignored the question completely. "You are a warrior, Alucard, and you survived Castlevania. But can you survive all of Castlevania's might all at once? You will kill many of us, but in the end we will prevail. I have sworn to protect your father and his bride so now you must die!"

As soon as the word "die" was uttered, monsters attacked in swarms. Like the deliverer of death, the dhampire slayed scores within minutes. Blood colored in gory innards misted about his pristine form. Monsters too horrible to speak of climbed over the bodies of their fallen comrades, each eager to be the one to carry of the title of killing the traitor half-vampire.

Alucard kept his familiar in check, figuring he'd need all the help he could get later on. While he was still fresh and uninjuried he could make, and did make, short work of the creatures. Right now it was child's play to dispose of them. Heads rolled. Blood spilt. Legs. Arms. Eyes. And other unnamed appendages flew in many directions.

Yes, now it was as simple as knocking down flies, but even the greatest hunter must take a blow, weaken, tire...

...and then what?

"Surrender, Alucard and serve your father---what the devil is that?!"

The sudden shift in Shaft's voice prompted the beautiful hunter to glance up from his bloody handiwork. His lips parted every so slightly as the light blasted down the hall. Like a spirit-wrath, a glowing Richter Belmont soared past the pillars, feet not even touching the stone floor. So bright was the light, that none could see him at the center.

Like the cry of an avenging angel, he hollered, "Holy Water!"

Shutting his eyes and throwing up an arm, Alucard weathered the excruiating light and heard the screams of the monsters perishing who either were too stupid, too slow or just too unlucky to escape the path of the deadly and shimmering waters. The stench of this fouled place was already hideous enough and now became retch-worthy. The hunter suppressed the urge and cut a path through the monsters.

The carriage...

No point in letting this distraction go to waste.

Evidently Death and the Succubus realized how vulnerable the carriage was too, for they slapped their whips on the horses' flanks, sending them galloping into the darkness of the far hall. In a swift motion, Alucard rushed up onto his horse and bade it to follow, full speed. Monsters were crushed beneath his steed's hooves. Those that weren't met death (for the second time) by fireballs or the swing of a sword.

Nothing would get in the way of his hunt for his father.

Not even a Belmont.

Or more precisely, Richter Belmont.

Still sheathed in the holy shimmer, the vampire hunter shouted and raised his arms at Alucard. Considering how his horse didn't slow, much less stop, and that his blade was posed for a strike at everything in his path, Richter must have thought the dhampire insane.

At the very last moment before Richter would have been trampled, Alucard swirled the sword in his hand and swung the flat of it at his shoulder. The Belmont was thrown to the right and landed on his ass. There was not a single break in the steed's stride as the dhampire continued the chase out the back doors of the temple after the fleeing carriage.

In the background, he faintly heard, "I must admit, I admire that young hunter's spirit. Although he dosen't have a chance against his father. Still it's a pity I'll miss the show."

Cold night air slapped into Alucard's face, sending his sunlight-shaded hair askew. On and on he rode, keeping the carriage in sight. Upon its roof Death and the Succubus exchanged words. Then the Succubus stood up, exposing every inch of her womanly curves. In her hands was a sickly green susbtance and cast it out.

"Master, watch out!"

But Demon's warning came too late.

Like a thousand steel chains, the green goo wrapped around his body, constricting the flow of blood in his body. Alucard bit back a scream as pain exploded in every cell. His both was lifted high upon a rockface, twisted like a fly in a spider's web. Though he fought valiantly to even remain concious he soon found his mind fading into the darkness...


	8. Scene 7

Scene 7

It's not like anyone remembers what it was like in the womb. One can imagine, however, and that was the case with Alucard. Somehow he knew that this was similar to such an experience. Complete comfort. Complete darkness. Complete solitude. And who should ever wish to depart from such a wonderful place?

Yet Alucard felt a single tear upon the fabric of tranquility. The dhampire resisted, like swatting away an early rise in the morn. But each tug upon his soul brought memories flooding into his mind, this silent, soft cocoon. This was not right. This was not the end. There was much yet to be done...

How often was he awakened from slumber to accomplish some task? Alucard found he could not recall.

"What's wrong with you, Master? Wake up!"

A groan slipped from his pale lips. Something restrained his limbs. The dhampire grit his teeth, forcing his eyes to open. The color of freshly poured champange those eyes widened as they took in his predicament. He was suspended thousands of feet upon a rockface, bound by sticky, greenish webbing.

Like a splash of water to his face, Alucard recalled everything. The letter. Maria. Richter. His father. Shaft. Death. Succubus...Yes, it was her power which bound him here, and who knew how long before they returned to finish the job...

Something fluttered by...

"Oh, Master, you're finally awake! I've tried everything to wake you--"

Alucard cut him off, struggling in the strands. "I need your help to cut through this spell."

Deman gave a grunt that was something akin to indiginance. If not for the percarious situation, the half-blood might have laughed. "You're a real slavedriver, you know that?"

The dhampire didn't respond and Demon didn't demand one, setting straight to his task at hacking away at the sticky strands. To Alucard's annoyance, his long hair tangled easily in the webbing and his flowing cloak hadn't fared much better. Every time he fought to reclaim his sword, which hung but a few feet away, the infuriating webbing encircled something else. In fact it became apparent that this was not simply a sign of his failure to pick more body-hugging clothing or sensible length of hair...

T'was a spell. And one he would not free himself with mere mortal devices.

"Get back, Demon." The familar obeyed.

Closing his eyes, the dhampire focused within on the very core of his being. The part that harbored his vampiric blood. Often he loathed its presence but frequently it had been of a boon to him. Slowly his body disintegrated into a vaporous mist. The web curled, but could hold him no longer. Alucard passed through it as easily as one might an open door and he drifted down to the ground.

Alucard returned to his bodily form. For a minute he stared at the remains of his horse, what little there was anyways. Demon floated down with his sword and returned it to his master's sheath with nary a word.

Then they left.

*

Travelling without a horse made the walk tedious and the trek tiring even for one of his startling stamina. Still Alucard was no ordinary dhampire and transversed the terrain in a short few hours. Sand slid off his shoulders like the golden hair that made a constrast to his ebony garb. Demon was never far from his side, chattering about his prowess in slaying zombies or annoyingly but accurately reminding Alucard that too much sun was dangerous to him.

Of course, the dhampire was never much of a conversationalist.

The town of Wallachia came into view over the hazy horizon, its shabby buildings and even shabbier citizens huddled together like mean sticks of wood around a dying campfire. Alucard passed among them silently but not in silence. Hushed whispers trailed his beautiful form. Words of awe, anger, fear, hatred, lust, mistrust. He bore it all without a crinkle in his unearthly face.

Indeed the dhampire did not stop until he came upon a single-standing shop, notably in better condition than its peers. Alucard glanced up at the sign, that of a flaming whip traced around the lettering M O R N I N G S T A R. His lips twisted ever so briefly as he laid a gloved hand upon the door and pushed it in.

Inside was a stable with a line of surprisingly strong steeds. They stood feeding, stamping their hooves, tossing their manes, snorting, sleeping in their individual stalls. On the walls were knives, bottles of some mysterious blue water, axes, a large platinum cross and a single, yellow-paged bible. Alucard paid it all no heed. His eyes alone were for the store's sole occupant.

"I'd like to buy that horse." His finger indicated the best of the bunch, a black stallion that made more noise than the rest.

The cloaked storekeeper glanced up. A single lock of sunlight shaded hair fell out. The eyes could not be seen, though a small set of lips peeked out of the hood. "Three thousand gold coins, all pure...and if you don't like the price, go somewhere else."

The response came not in a single uttered word but the clink of coins as a bag of them dropped onto her weighing device. Stepping over to the horse, Alucard selected a single saddle that came complimentary, testing its size for his and proceeded to saddle him. Demon was elsewhere, causing who knew what mischief, the half-blood mused.

Meanwhile the storekeeper spared barely a moment's glance at the coins before resuming the task of fixing a whip.

Alucard had barely finished fitting over the bridle when the store's door came flying open. There then stood no less than a dozen vampire hunters with an assortment of gleaming and bloodstained weapopns. Each were aimed at either his heart or his head. His brow furrowed briefly, thinking this an inconvenient time for Demon to be away.

He had no desire to harm them but he realized it was unlikely they shared the sentiment...

"Surrender, vampire!"

"Drop your weapons now!"

"Put your hands where we can see 'em!"

Just as Alucard was about to speak the storekeeper interjected, the voice clearly female. "Now wait just a minute there, hunters. He paid good money for that horse."

The leader of the band snatched up the bag. Within seconds it was at Alucard's feet, minus a few coins that scattered in the bag's flight from the vampire hunter's hand-toss. "Take your money and go. We don't sell to vampires around here!"

The storekeeper growled. "What are you doing? That's my horse and I can sell it to anyone I want if they can afford the price I'm asking." Not a mere moment was afforded to the dhampire to come to his own defense. Though the features of the face were not yet unvieled, Alucard was certain he'd heard that voice before...

"You can't do that, ma'am." This was aggitating the leader too, for his eyes flashed on the storekeeper. "We have laws, good laws, and for a damn good reason." The rest of his henchmen crowded around, hanging on his every word, prepared to begin the fight. However, everyone, including the dhampire, was startled at the woman's next move.

"Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands..." In a fell swoop, she flung the cloak off to reveal her huntress gear, eyes as green as gemstones. A whip flashed out, the one she was working on, and snaked around the leader's neck. He gave a gasp and was about to break it, but in the other hand the woman held an axe and it was clear she knew how to use it...

Yes he knew her. Alucard decided to let this play out.

"Let me go you fool!" Fear waged with pride in the man's voice.

"I'd rather be a fool than what you are." Her eyes appraised the group. "Now while you're all here pay attention. There was once a time that this man was accepted by this town. A time not so long ago when he awoke from what was to be an eternal sleep to find Castlevania risen."

Like someone had turned back time, Alucard could feel the wind upon his face as he gazed upon the castle. It wasn't long ago, not even by a human's reckoning. The clouds. The lightning. Within the demons. The faces from his past.

"Inside he went to learn the source of its resurrection. Normally a Belmont takes on the task of slaying the castle's master. However, he found the castle was actually under the command of a Belmont."

He would never forget the shock of seeing...

"Richter Belmont. He was under a spell by the dark priest Shaft. Alucard fought him, freed him, saved him. He then went on to fight his own father. It was not an easy thing for him, but when it was finished, he emerged victorious."

Here the dhampire shut his eyes briefly, remembering the battle. He thought he would die by his father's hand that day. He'd barely had the heart to plunge his sword into the man's heart, even as the man was doing everything to kill his own son. What choice did Alucard have?

"The only necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing...right, Alucard?"

HIs eyes opened. He did not answer.

Her face softened, saddened. "And I'll never forget what you did for my husband."

All the human hunters gasped, mouths gapes, eyes wide. They beheld Alucard with a new mixture of awe, fear and respect.

"That's right," Annette said, twisting the whip just a bit as it appeared the leader might bolt. "That was my husband that this man saved. And how did we repay him for that? How did we repay him for killing his own father to save us all from the darkness?"

His mind's eye flashed with the memory. Torches. Whips. Crosses. Angry faces. Vicious shouting. Cursing. They came at him like a wave, apparently to tear away the life within his body. And in a way they did slay him, slain his spirit, his desire, hope, dream to claim a life among them.

"I always felt bad for you. How you were treated. How nobody thanked you. How nobody stopped you. Instead the ignorant bastards ran you right out of this town. Out of our lives. Out of hers..."

Alucard sighed. He'd had enough. Within the blink of an eye, he was upon the horse's back. A single cluck of his tongue and the steed stepped out of the stable, and toward the door. The hunters parted without a word; indeed they climbed over each other to get out of his way. But he halted a moment.

"Thank you." His voice was lead.

"No, thank you." A pause. "Alucard...Maria is--"

Whatever the huntress had left to say mattered not, drowned out by the hooves of the swiftly departing horse. Obedient like the tamest mare under his inhuman touch, the stallion carried him out of town, leaving only a trail of dust for the commoners to gawk at.

He did not even see Maria there, leaning against the wall of the store.


	9. Scene 8

Scene 8

Leaves fluttered down to the water-filled ruins. White marble pillars glistened with the water rippling down them. Sunlight cut through the trees, illuminating all within.

Dhampires have no love of sunlight, and Alucard was no exception. Still the half-blood strode among the pillars, his golden hair fitting in with the beautiful scenery while his dark cloak did not. His cat-like eyes hunted the ruins, waiting for traces of either his father or his captured maiden. Which mattered more? At this point, he knew naught.

A green-robed woman caught his eye as she stood up from a pillar's stump. The hood hid her face, but it was but a heartbeat before she drew it back, revealing her face to him.

It was Lisa. It was his mother.

How could this be? She was dead. He'd seen her die.

Yet the dead did not stand, at least not by their own accord.

Alucard let out a low moan between his teeth. They stood staring at each silently like two graven images, cast motionless for the rest of time. It was she who moved first, backwards, against another pillar, and she whimpered, looking all about for what he could only assume was an escape. But he could not have that.

"Wait."

Though inside the dhampire was churning, burning with thoughts, questions, emotions, his face betrayed none of that and neither did his voice. It was a simply-spoken command, with neither inflection nor tone. Yet it held her to her ground as if he'd bespelled her and Lisa whimpered again.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Alucard took a tentative step forwards. She recoiled. He held his stride. "You sit in the sunlight; you must not be changed." Now he did take another step, and she mirrored him, away from him. "So why do you follow him?"

Indeed, why would his mother follow such a man, his father? Love? Loyalty? Lies? Or was she really a prisoner? Yet, staring at his mother who was seemingly bereft of guards or captors and her desire to be away from him told another story. It was a story that Alucard didn't want his mind to linger long on.

Her feet took flight when his moved, but she merely made sounds when he talked so Alucard decided to keep talking, partly to quench his own curiosity. "Last night in the carriage you called out his name...why did you call for him?"

Her face softened at the question. "I suppose they haven't told you I'm in love with him."

_Tell your father I will love him for all eternity..._

Alucard shook his head almost angrily. "You know what he is. You can't be in love with him."

Now she was the angry one, face flushing red. "Well, I am. If only knew how good he's been to me. I love him, please believe me, no one else will."

He was taken aback. The dying words his mother uttered came swiftly back to him. How did she not know him then? Did she not remember anything? How, for that matter, had she returned to the land of the living? He'd seen her die...or had he? She was not undead, that he knew. But nor could she be alive...

"I believe you." How could he not? It was plain on her face.

That face filled with joy. "Thank you. Now, please, go, before his bodyguards come to hurt you."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

His words came out incredulous. "Do you not know? Don't you remember me?"

Lisa's silence told him she did not.

Unable to resist it any longer Alucard crossed the distance, his boots making slight splashes on the pools. Any disturbance at all indicated his urgency since the dhampire could walk like shadows, his own shadow mere afterimages of his beautiful form. With a hand he took her arm and pulled her close to his face.

"How can you forget this face, my face....Mother?"

When the address returned her ears Lisa stopped struggling and repeated the word, mystified. "But, but I have no son..."

"I am your son!" Normally Alucard's voice never rose above a cultured conversational tone, but with having the woman who gave birth to him denying her very affiliation with him tore his heart asunder. He was past the point of being a dignified aristocratic man like she'd tried to teach him all those years ago. He was a boy, angry, frightened, demanding to be acknowledged.

"Alucard!"

Like he was burned the dhampire released Lisa, head snapping over to see Maria standing where he had stood but moments ago. She had _that _look on her face. Trapped between the two most important women in his life, Alucard could but stare. And then that stare became a glare her at her audacity to interfere. This was his task, his mother, his affair.

"Stay out of this." And with that the half-blood returned his gaze to Lisa who was huddling against the pillar, seemingly too stupified to take flight. Not that she'd have gotten far with how fast he could run with his paranormal blood.

"Alucard!" Alucard was about to yell at her to go when she added, "...Above you!"

The warning came a word too late as a spidery vine clutched the dhampire around the neck and lifted him. Immediately a hand flew to his sword and drew it, cutting the vine and sending him plunging back down into the water below. He wasn't within the pool for more than a mere second before the dhampire bounced up, cape swirling dramatically behind him.

But a second was too long as fortune favored his enemies again as he caught a glismpe of Lisa being scooped up by Death. He made a leap for the two but another vine slapped onto his ankle, dragging him away from her. Twisting, Alucard saw the Succubus perched on a tall pillar, toying with her webbing with Maria and with him.

The dhampire glanced back. Lisa and Death were already long gone. Letting out a snarl, Alucard sliced his leg free and lunged at the Succubus, his blade cutting a fine line before him. Succubus spun around and jumped off the pillar, leaving Alucard to make his own escape as it crumbled beneath him.

Maria was rendered unconscious immediately after the monster slammed her against the pillar stump. A quick glance at her chest told Alucard she was still breathing and with his mother missing and the Succubus running Alucard decided to press his advantage. Or to just press anyways, as the monster was quickly become quite the formidable meance.

His blade took a chunk out of a tree the Succubus sought to take refuge in. It forced her to jump to another and that, too, he took a swipe at and left more than indentations. Tree to tree she leapt, and so he followed her, determined to take her down this time, for the final time.

Again fortune decided not to be kind and Alucard felt a wave of heat drown him. Letting out a loud groan the dhampire clutched his throat and stumbled to his knees. With a finger he summoned Demon wanting his opinion on something he'd already surmised but rather hear any sort of differing opinion on.

"What's wrong, master?" The creature fluttered around. Then he clucked his tongue. "Too much sun! I tried to warn you about the heat but you just won't listen...!"

_Heat syndrome. _If that were his affliction he was in serious trouble...

Without even seeing a shadow of her webbing Alucard rolled out of the path of what would have imprisoned him again. This time he suspected she would not leave him dangling off some cliff, but rather a mess of bones at the bottom of it. Or perhaps she would make him prisoner as she did so often to any other man misfortunate enough to cross her path...

It was not a thought that he relished.

Spinning over and over and down the side of a grassy hill, the half-vampire took shelter in a set of pillars that partially blocked out the sun. It was little good now he knew since the dhampire-only illness known heat syndrome was already too advanced to be swiftly stiffled by reduced sunlight. His throat was locking up. All of his muscles were twitching painfully. His eyes, especially, were suffering and he had to squint to stare around for any sign of his adversary.

Destorying her would force him out into the open and into the path of sun. No sunlight at this stage wouldn't stop the rapidly worsening symptoms, but any more would certainly heighten them so that his very life was at stake.

And yet Alucard sprung out of the shelter the moment his keen ears caught the Succubus prowling through the bush. His blade flashed out like a line of moonlight burning through the foilage and cutting into her throat. The monster's bat-wings twitched and curled around her and she disappeared in a spray of silvery dust.

"You must get shelter, master! You need to bury yourself in cold mother earth!" Having his own knowledge repeated back to him now was a nusiance but Alucard didn't have the strength or presence of mind to dismiss Demon.

With most of his mucles refusing to function properly the dhampire crawled, hands and knees, to a copse of trees. In the area of the deepest, thickest trees he began to dig into the earth. Every second hastened his own death yet he remained calm even as the energy fled his body. It was going so slowly, too slowly for him to have enough hollowed earth to burrow into. Even with Demon frantically helping with his spear it was not enough...Alucard knew he'd been defeated.

To perish in battle against a formidable foe was one thing; it was quite another to die because of his cursed blood.

But then perhaps it was fitting since it was also the reason for his life. Or so Alucard mused before his consciousness fled him and left him in the waiting arms of darkness.


End file.
